


The Final Guardian

by LePapillonRose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Kise isn't there for most of the fic, M/M, post Extra Game, protective Kasamatsu, rated for curses and ~insinuations~, the MiraGen and Kaijou make appearances as memories, this is Aomine and Kise after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePapillonRose/pseuds/LePapillonRose
Summary: Aomine meets Kasamatsu for the first time since he and Kise announced their relationship. It goes differently than he expected.





	The Final Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've finally written some AoKise, even though it's kind of indirect. Can you tell I love writing Kasamatsu? LOL. This is basically protective big brother Kasamatsu, one of my guilty pleasures, and I also got some practice with writing Aomine.

When Aomine and Kise had finally started dating, no one in their basketball circle had been the least bit surprised. Satsuki had squealed “ _Finally!_ " before tackling the two in a hug; Akashi had stated that he had foreseen it long ago and offered congratulations; Midorima had exhaled loudly as if some burden had been lifted from his shoulders and extended his stiff well wishes; Murasakibara had stopped a maiubo halfway to his mouth and wondered aloud about how it had taken so long. Tetsu, the little shit, had echoed that statement, as he had somehow been  _both_  their confidantes for the past couple of years, and even resident idiot Bakagami had embarrassingly remarked, “So that’s why you look at Kise like that.” 

Before Aomine could even retort, Kise, the sly fox he was, had winked and replied, “I  _knew_ I wasn’t imagining it.” 

Still, things have remained normal within the Generation of Miracles, probably because of the couple themselves. They still quarrel like children, still try to one-up each other, still lose themselves in their own world when they play one-on-ones (which Kise wins now, on occasion, and Aomine pretends it’s not a big deal). All their relationship has really changed is that Aomine lets Kise be clingy and takes his payment in the form of kisses—which always ends in the purple giant complaining that “Kise-chin and Mine-chin are being gross again” and Tetsu deadpanning for them to “Please get a room.”

Other than his parents and this ragtag group he has grown to call his friends, Aomine does not have plans to tell anyone else about their relationship. It isn’t that he’s shy or worried; they can just find out on their own if they care enough. Kise shares the sentiment, barring several obvious exceptions: his Kaijou senpais. Aomine had expected that; while he doesn’t really talk to any of his own, he knows how close Kise is with his former and current upperclassmen.

Still, Aomine hadn’t quite expected Captain Bushy Brows to shout, “You better take care of him!” when he dropped by to see Kise just two days after becoming official. The quiet vice captain didn’t say a word, but he made firm eye contact and readjusted his glasses like Midorima did when he was about to make a credible threat. Needless to say, Aomine acknowledged it as one and waited outside for his boyfriend instead. Kise constantly assures him that his senpais are supportive despite their protectiveness, though, so Aomine figures it must have been a one-time thing.

That is, until he finds himself directly across the table from a pissed off Kasamatsu.

As with most awkward situations Aomine finds himself in, this is somehow Kise’s fault. Upon discovering that Kasamatsu was in town, Kise immediately arranged to have lunch with him—with Aomine already in tow. Aomine doesn’t have anything against this in theory, as he has already overcome what meager jealousy he had of the former Kaijou captain’s friendship with his boyfriend.

But, now that Kise has hurried to attend to a growing crowd of fans and left the disgruntled pair alone in the food court, the air has changed for the worse, and Aomine hates awkward silences more than Mai-chan’s male co-stars.

Strategizing is not Aomine’s forté, so, purely on instinct, he begins to slurp his soda as loudly as he can. Not only does it fill the silence, but it excuses him from talking for a while. He thinks it’s genius for all of two seconds until he realizes that Kasamatsu has stopped eating and there’s a vein throbbing in his forehead. He’s heard enough from Kise to know that it’s a bad sign.

“So, you and Kise, huh,” Kasamatsu finally says, a pointed statement. “I guess I should’ve seen it coming.”

Aomine snickers, because that part of his brain apparently does not give a flying fuck about danger. “You wouldn’t have seen it coming if it hit you in the head with a basketball,  _senpai_.” He wants to add that it’s why Kasamatsu hasn’t noticed any of Satsuki’s embarrassing flirting, but he shoves a fry in his mouth instead.  _That_  is a discussion for another time.

“Oi, you’re not as clever as you think you are, brat,” Kasamatsu retorts, and Aomine considers it good fortune that he doesn’t get a kick. Midorima  _had_  said Virgos have the best luck today. “No wonder you two get along. You’re both insufferable idiots.”

“Kise’s worse,” Aomine counters out of competitive habit, before taking a huge bite of his burger. “He’s a big baby.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Kasamatsu reprimands, then nods, a touch more thoughtful. “And trust me, I know. Which is why you need to take care of him.”

“Yeah, it’s not like I’m his boyfriend or anything.” Aomine swallows his food and scowls irritably. “No shit! Captain Bushy Brows told me the same thing; you all need to chill. Kise’s not that fragile.”

“He’s not, but that doesn’t mean he’s immune.” Kasamatsu frowns at Aomine, more disappointed than angry. “ _You_  should know that better than anyone else.”

“Fuck off,” Aomine grumbles, only because the barb is true. “That all you’ve got to say? No self-serving senpai lecture?”

Kasamatsu shrugs, unfazed, and folds his arms on the tabletop. “There’s no point of repeating myself. I might as well save my breath for when it really counts.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Aomine demands. 

“You butt heads all the damn time,” Kasamatsu points out, raising a thick eyebrow. “You both have such strong personalities that they’re bound to clash, and you’ll both end up hurting each other at some point. It’s inevitable—”

“Gee, senpai, thanks for having so much faith in us.”

“ _It’s inevitable,_  but what actually matters is how you handle it and come back from it. Communication is key. Don’t fuck that up.” Kasamatsu fixes him with a glare that dares him to cross it. “But know that if you hurt Kise in an especially stupid way, you’re gonna have to deal with me.”

Aomine Daiki never feels fear, but Kasamatsu’s current aura is almost as terrifying as a furious Akashi’s, and it effectively gets his point across. However, it also earns Aomine’s begrudging respect. Underneath the gruff prickly exterior, it’s clear that Kasamatsu cares a lot about Kise, even if he doesn’t say it outright. Aomine now better understands why Kise cherishes their bond so much, showering his former captain in reverent admiration that Aomine sometimes envies—but it's all truly warranted. Just as he was a good captain, Kasamatsu is an equally good friend, and Aomine is thankful that Kise met someone like him in one of his darkest times.

But of course, none of that is even close to what comes out of Aomine’s mouth.

“That’s a lot of wisdom coming from a guy who can’t talk to girls.”

This time Aomine does get a kick in the shin, and it  _hurts_. So much for his luck and Satsuki’s affections. “Sh-shut it, you damn brat!”

The two return to eating after that, a mostly comfortable silence stretching between them. Aomine is content to focus on finishing his second burger, but a voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Satsuki nags at him to say something else. He groans, knowing it won’t stop until he gives in to its whims.

“Yo, senpai.”

Kasamatsu sets his soda cup down, eyeing him with both suspicion and concern. “What?”

“Thanks.” The word feels awkward and heavy on his tongue, but earnest and right at the same time. “For looking after Kise.”

Kasamatsu is caught off guard, but he recovers fairly quickly. He takes a sip from his cup and snorts. “Never thought I’d hear  _that_ from an emotionally constipated idiot.”

“Projecting much, old man?” Aomine quips, leaning back in his seat with a snicker that feels more like himself.

“Respect your elders,” Kasamatsu chides, but with little heat. He offers Aomine a crooked smile. “But you’re welcome. It’s your job now, even more than mine.”

Aomine grins in return. “Well, I sure as hell won’t disappoint.”

The sound of a camera shutter interrupts the two, and instantly they both turn their attention to a familiar sheepish blonde. Aomine doesn’t even need to look to know that he and Kasamatsu are sporting identical glares; he’s already been informed of their mutual hatred of pictures.

“What?” Kise asks, safely pocketing his phone with Aomine-like speed. “You guys were smiling at each other and it was a once-in-a-lifetime moment! I had to document it.”

Kasamatsu is unimpressed. “Do that with your boyfriend, not me.”

“But senpai, you’re an important part of my life, too!” Kise huffs, flopping down into his seat next to Aomine. “Not as important as Aominecchi, obviously, but still very important! And I don’t have enough pictures with you to begin with!”

Aomine can’t help but feel a pang of pride at Kise’s statement, especially when Kise leans over to kiss him. There’s a scandalized collective gasp somewhere, probably rogue fans, but Kise doesn’t seem to care, so Aomine also doesn’t, and he deepens the kiss a little more.

“You’re not exactly winning me over here, Kise.” Kasamatsu wrinkles his nose at the affectionate display. “And  _that_  is gross. Get a room.”

Kise only smirks. “Way ahead of you, senpai~”

“ _For fuck’s sake—_ ” Kasamatsu pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a long-suffering sigh as the two kindred idiots burst into laughter. “I think I liked it better when you were pining.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first times writing Aomine so I hope he came across okay! I have a lot of AoKise plot bunnies in mind, so hopefully he'll make an appearance in them soon. As for the subtle KasaMomo, I've always lowkey shipped it, but I found a comic on Tumblr the other day which really won me over. One day I want to try exploring their relationship, too. Also, I love the idea of Kuroko secretly being both Aomine and Kise's confidante.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this, and feel free to leave a kudos or comment! I'll see you in my next work~


End file.
